Seduction and Passion
by citrine sunflower
Summary: Sathia M.Sinclair OC is a high school teacher.Hates a new teacher with fierce passion. Antonio,the teacher that she hates; will stop at nothing to win her heart. How is he going to do it.It's a fun game of Seduction and Passion. LET THE GAME BEGIN
1. Chapter 1

**SEDUCTION AND PASSION**

**Me: **Yo, Dudes and Duddess, It's time for some seduction and passion as I'm Feeling a bit naughty today... well... lets see...who's going to be my next victim...Sathia where are you girl...

**Sathia: **what the hell...what is it citrine ?

**Me:** nothing...well, Vani sulk with me and doesn't want to talk to me anymore... so CAN you help me

**Sathia: **what did you do to her...She likes food so just bribe her with it next time...

**Me:** OIC...Okay...Sathia you are the heroin for the story *eerie smile*

**Sathia:** I don't like that smile of yours

**Me:** Silly girl, well Antonio what do you think of her dude...

**Antonio:** She is cute like tomato; I want to eat her now... "Licks his lower lip"

**Sathia:** *Glare*Like hell you will...no that's not what I meant...I mean... *Blush* I'm not as cute as tomato...I'm fierce like a lioness...you imbecile...I will not allow you to touch me

**Me & Antonio:** We'll see *said it concurrently*

**Sathia:** *Glare* *Room temperature drops*

**Me:** dudes and duddest, as usual, HETALIA CHARACTERS DOES NOT BELONGS TO ME...*ahem* Sathia does.

**Introduction**

Sathia M. Sinclair...

She was named after an Indian goddess who means power. She doesn't feel like it anymore. Not after what happened to her last year. Currently, she just focuses on her career as a high school teacher. Her Students afraid of her and named her lioness or Ice queen. Even though, she is pretty, she never let any guy to near her. She always has excuses to escape from blind dates or anybody that tries to court her.

One special person going to melt that ice heart of hers and it's going to be extremely hot. He is not deterred by her facade of fierce lioness or "ICE QUEEN" treatments. He finds it adorable and alluring rather than intimidating.

Antonio, the new Spanish teacher at the high school, proves to be an extrovert and a flirt; both qualities that Sathia not fond of, especially that seductive green eyes and that sweet smile of his. In a nutshell, she hates him with fierce passion.

How they going to fall in love and overcome their differences ... it's going to be a fun game of seduction and passion...

**OMAKE:-**

**Sathia:** How? Why? When?

**Me:** All in good time my dear... All in good time *Smile evilly*

**Antonio:** Can I eat her now

**Me & Sathia:** NO

**Antonio:** pouts


	2. Chapter 2

**SEDUCTION AND PASSION**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Sathia-POV**

_Butterfly kisses were placed along my jaw...soft kisses...gentle but calculated to provoke my emotions..._

_I did not expect him to kiss me this gentle yet firmly holding my body against him...something started to ignite in me..._

_Sweet..very sweet...don't stop...not now_

_Those words were constantly repeated in my head...as I can't think properly anymore..._

_Were those because of his green eyes or his Spanish accent or his snaking hands throughout my body?_

_Butterfly kisses from my jaw to neck than to my collarbone were interrupted till he started to deepen his kiss at my neck...leaving love bites there..._

_His one hand was strongly holding my waist while another holding back of my head... _

_He was purring something in Spanish while planting more love bites near my neck and ear..._

"_encantador__...__hipnótico__...__hermoso__...__el mío" [1]_

_I don't understand what it is meant but there were traces of adoration and lust in them..._

_I can't do anything but moaning and wriggling in his inescapable embrace..._

_He captured my lips and deepens his kiss...this time his gentleness was replaced with ravishing kisses...he was more demanding...rough...dominating...exciting _

_Then he looked into my eyes and said "__mi amor__,__te quiero__comer ahora" [2]_

_I almost replied "I-_

"**Caught up in this madness too blind to see****  
><strong>**Woke animal feelings in me****  
><strong>**Took over my sense and I lost control****  
><strong>**I'll taste your blood tonight**

**You know I make you wanna scream****  
><strong>**You know I make you wanna run from me baby****  
><strong>**but know it's too late you've wasted all your time**

**Relax while you're closing your eyes to me****  
><strong>**So warm as I'm setting you free****  
><strong>**With your arms by your side there's no struggling****  
><strong>**Pleasure's all mine this time"[3]**

I bolted and almost fell off my bed and started to search for my bloody hand phone...

Damn ring tone... thanks for interrupting my dream again...wait...who the bloody hell was that guy...damn him to the hell...shit...I'm going to be late again...better get moving...

Later that day:-

Another new semester started today and I'm running late to Hetalia High school of spoiled rich children...not all of them...just few of them are...

I'm a simple history teacher at this wonderland school...keyword..."Wonderland"

Students being students while teachers be teacher...well some of them are ... while some other behaves more like students as well...

I'm the most feared at the school after Mr. Arthur Kirkland...the disciplinary and English teacher.

Nobody dares to mess with him except for my dear colleagues...Mr. Francis Bonafey and Mr. Alfred F. Jones

Francis is a chemistry teacher while Alfred teaches Mathematics... they always have something to drive that poor man up against the wall...it's hilarious to watch them...

The most sane and cute teachers would be Mr. Kiku Honda and Mr. Matthew Williams...

Well I heard that my students called me Ice queen and lioness...well I almost felt proud about it...cool...I like those nicknames...

Students are cleaver nick name experts (Speaking from personal experience...LOL)

Mr. Ludwig the principal of the school informed us at the previous meeting that a new teacher will be joining us today...I wonder what kind of person he is?

Well, we are going to meet him today

I was absolutely occupied in processing all those thoughts and smiling to myself...

yes... at times I do that...

...I was thinking to myself while walking to the entrance of the school till a motor bike almost hit me...stupid rider...who approved his bike licence...bloody cabbage... I almost yelled

* * *

><p><strong>Translation &amp; References:<strong>

_[1] encantador__...__hipnótico__...__hermoso__...__el mío : _enchanting...mesmeric...beautiful...mine

[2] _mi amor__,__te quiero__comer ahora:_My love, I want to eat you now

[3] Song by Avenged Sevenfold**: **Scream

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

**ME:** Someone is very active this morning...how was your wet dream girl...

**SATHIA:** it's entirely your fault... so...uh...ha...Uh...SHUT – UP...*BLUSH.*RUNS AWAY

**ANTONIO:** DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND DEAR...WAIT...MY TOMATOOOOOOOOOOOO...

**ME: Dear all, I need your review...or else I don't know how to improve my work...**

**Till then, thank you and see you guys soon **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**S&P**

**SATHIA-POV**

There he is...standing at the meeting room after this morning's rather disastrous encounter...

Delivering his Ice breaking speech and flirting with others with his smile and those damn sexy green eyes of his...

One word to describe my current condition..."crap"

You moron, 1st you invaded my dreams...now my reality...

DAMN YOU...

Do you have any idea...how much I want to punch that silly face of yours...

!##%#%#$%#^%&*^&*^&*&%&&%*%^%#!$%#&#%#$%#$^&#$^&&%*&%&%

I mentally cursed him...

_**(author**__** don't want to disclose her inner inability to curse people in a proper manner)**_

I have this nagging FEELING THAT...

THIS... NOT GOING BE AN ENJOYABLE SPRING SEASON FOR ME...

**I NEED TO NEED KEEP MY SAFE DISTANCE WITH HIM**

**ANTONIO –POV**

CUTE...that's the word that I thought when I 1st met her this morning...

We kind of started with wrong foot...but we can overcome it...

Moreover, I'm the MOST ADORABLE ONE in my bad touch trio other than Francis and Gilbert of course

So, I'm super confident that I can win her by end of the week and I wonder if I can ask her out later today...

So cute... she is still glaring at me...

Her face is so adorable...just like this morning and now...

She reminds me of tomato...ripe...sweet...delectable ... and red like her face now

I was giggling to myself till I was interrupted by Mr. Ludwig...

He said "Welcome to Hetalia high school and let's get back to work now and ...KIRKLAND STOP ARGUING WITH FRANCIS...I'M STILL TALKING HERE...

I mentally face palmed as I forget my dear friend beside Sathia and Ludwig beside me...

How did I forget these two...

The reason is very simple actually...They know me...maybe a little too well...

Ludwig is the dear brother of Gilbert...while ...Francis is Francis...damn

I'm not worried about Ludwig...its Francis that I'm afraid of now...has he made his famous move on her...

I hope not and totally HOPE THAT HE DOESN'T BRING UP OUR FAMOUS PAST EITHER...

I GOT A FUNNY FEELING THAT THIS NOT GOING TO BE BREEZY SPRING FOR ME

**I NEED TO CLOSE THIS INVISBLE GAP BEETWEEN US...hopefully soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**SATHIA - POV**

Full name: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Age: 29

Role: Spanish Language and home room teacher of 3D

Hobbies : to harass me and to flirt with almost all of Hetalia High School population Innocently as well as to eat Tomato.

His specialty would be to flirt shamelessly like Francis but less severe than him. He also able to escape from anything with his flirty smile and innocent like attitude... damn his adorableness but I can sense a wolf in sheep clothing.

I have a new nick name for him "Nari" which means wolf in Tamil. That name suits him perfectly as he already charmed 98% of female and 50% of male teachers of Hetalia High School. Damn him, He's only been here for past one month.

How does he do that?

Well, I wasn't charmed by his behaviour or by his personality...I think

He always tries to invite me for lunch or dinner and i always decline his invitation as politely as possible...

Certain things would happened if he tries to ask me out:-

1. I would yell at him and he just laughs it off as well as has the guts to wink at me and says "we'll go out next time then, mi fiera Leona [1]" and runs away.

2. Place a Tomato on my table with a note saying "mi amado tomate [2], let's go out for dinner today, I shall bring you to the nation of Passion"... I would mutter...Idiot, we in middle of semester and no way I'm going out with you...so I place another note on his table saying "HELL NO" with his smashed tomato.

3. If Francis comes near me...he would yell "Francis ella es mía, las manos de encima [3]" and throw flying kiss to me as well as says "will you go out with me today"

Of course I alway say, "I don't think so Mr. Carriedo" with my best diplomatic smile and killer aura.

GOD... does that man knows how to give up...not only the dreams are getting crazier...he is getting more persistent nowadays.

**He always tend to give me Tomato for present and why tomato...His skills to pick me up are terrible and needs major improvement...not that I care**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANTONIO – POV**

**Name :** Sathia

**Age :** 28

**Role :** History teacher and the second most feared teacher at Hetalia High school and home room teacher of 3C

**Hobbies :** savoring her chocolate and coffee while reading confiscated Manga from students...of course she only does that when there are no one available at the teachers' lounge...(I found about it accidently... at one eventful evening... after my failed attempt to ask her out again...I'm absolutely did not stalk on her that evening...not that particular evening though...)

**Current Love Rivals:**-

1. I think it would be Francis as he tries to seduce her every moving second at Hetalia High. Strike that...knowing him...he flirts with everyone...not that I feel jealous or worried when he is around with her...not at all...I'm just keep an eye on her and protect her...that's all...not that I'm jealous and have this intense desire to rip Francis's vocal cord and shove it in his throat...not at all

2. I saw Ivan Braginski went out lunch with her once...not fair...I have been asking her since day one...She never agreed to go out with me...but she went out with him...he is the creepiest teacher in this school...even the principal is intimidated with him.

3. Arthur Kirkland...the so called English gentleman...he is more like a pirate to me...She always so cheerful around him...I HATE HIM

**I need consultation from A love pro...I need to get Francis for this...even if I need to bribe him...I'll get her by end of this semester**.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:-<strong>

[1] mi fiera Leona : my fierce lioness

[2] mi amado tomate : my beloved tomato

[3]Francis ella es mía, las manos de encima: Francis she is mine, hands off

[4]Le plaisir est le mien pour vous aider, ma dame** : **The pleasure is mine to assist you, my lady

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

**ME:** Well I do agree that Antonio needs a class to woo Sathia

**ANTONIO: **kay...I got the point...I'll try again...but I used to be the best...Why my charms are not working on her

**SATHIA: **BEACAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW ME...BAKA...BAKA ...BAKA...BAKA

**ME : **Whatever, you two are going on a date at next chapter & it's going to be sexy... & FRANCIS...GET YOUR BUD HERE AND HELP THESE TWO LOVE BIRDS OTHER THAN HARRASSING POOR ARTHUR...

**FRANCIS: "**Le plaisir est le mien pour vous aider, ma dame"[4]

**SATHIA: **Nooooooooooooooooooooooo... I don't want to...

**ANTONIO & ME TOGETHER**: YES YOU WILL

**FRANCIS :** ...

Dear all please do read and review…


End file.
